


Teletransporter Trouble

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: WITS Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Incest, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ethan Prescott thought that he was the best teletransporter around until his magic stuffs up at the wrong time and the teenage boys ends up in his twin sister's bedroom with his clothing ripping in the process. Things only get worse, or better, when his girlfriend finds out Ethan's been cheating with his own twin sister.
Relationships: Emily Prescott/Jessie Novoa, Ethan Prescott/Emily Prescott, Ethan Prescott/Jessie Novoa
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of fifteen years, Ethan Prescott considered himself to be the Academy's best tele-transporter and one of the most powerful out of his year-level, alongside his girlfriend. The pair of them may not always be at the top of the grading chart, a spot that was normally taken by his twin Emily, but they were the ones that people called when they needed powerful magic.

It had him and Jessie, who had been called upon to save Andi and the Dyad Tree. Which was in their first year.

So it came as a rather big shock to Ethan when his cloud of light blue smoke faded that it had been replaced by blackness and glowing cinders. Ethan felt hot, realising a moment later his clothes were on fire. Wide tears all over the fabric, torn up and burned. He patted out any flames with a boyish yelp. Something had gone wrong while tele-transporting, leaving Ethan's clothes ruined and looking pretty much half naked. His tanned skin exposed under his shirt, revealing Ethan's muscular chest.

The boy groaned when he looked down at his outfit. His tight black jeans now covered in rips, revealing a good amount of his light blue boxer briefs and skin. Basically only staying on thanks to his belt and the waistband mostly being intact. His shirt would be fit just for the bin.

That wasn't his only problem. No, that came in the form of a stunned- and stunning- blonde girl staring at him with wide eyes full of chock. She wore a short cheerleaders skirt and a lacy pink bra but nothing more.

Squealing in shock from her twin brother appearing in her room like this. The girl screamed: "ETHAN! GET OUT! I'M CHANGING!"

"Oh shit!" Ethan clasped a hand over his eyes. But the image of a half naked Emily was burned into his mind, able to picture her large breasts in that tiny pink bra. Even her hard nipples were showing off, stuck in his head. All Ethan could imagine, not that he could help it, was her breasts on full display.

"YOU KNOW, YOU'RE MEANT TO KNOCK! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SUMMER!" Emily continued screaming, hating that this wasn't the first time Ethan had just forced himself into her room through magic.

The last time, he had barged in on Emily's sleepover with the girls of their year. Apparently his girlfriend had 'mentally' called for him, much to Jessie's giggling and later reveal of this being a lie. He had wanted to make out, and had hoped she would go with him.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, I was supposed to be in the kitchen!" Ethan shouted back, similarly trying to cover himself. Emily could see his muscles, the washboard abs her twin had achieved. Not that she hadn't seen these before, but it wasn't something that she was interested in seeing often.

Not to mention Ethan's tenting underwear, showing the outline of his fairly hung-looking cock. Something the girl wished she would never have found out about her twin brother.

"WELL GET OUT"

"Uh- Okay! Sorry!" Ethan murmured the spell to himself, twisting his arm around. The air around his hand rippled and folded, filling with an electric hum.

Until he poofed and nothing happened.

The smoke appeared yet the boy remained, coughing from the now blue smoke.

Emily was livid, with a hand draped across her chest. However, the girl made no move to cover her ass. She'd been trying on an old cheerleading uniform that didn't quite fit. Half of Emily's juicy ass was exposed at the back, and she was lucky not to have the tiny top on yet. "Why are you still here! Just use the door! Ugh! You better not be peeking through your fucking hands, Ethan, you massive perv!"

"WHY WOULD I PERV ON YOU!" Ethan screamed back, not going to let his twin win this fight.

"I've heard what your friends say about me! You don't exactly tell them NOT to talk about my tits!" Emily snapped. They glared at each other, though would be lying to say neither of their eyes didn't dart down. Emily couldn't stop looking at those abs. Chiselled and sexy beyond reason. "C-COVER YOUR EYES!"

"Like you don't show them off to Harris every chance you get!" Ethan growled back, knowing about her crush on the boy. The teen boy was unable to stop himself from letting his eyes wander down and take a peak at what her lacy pink bra was highlighting perfectly.

Emily's cheeks turned pink as her bra. "Wha- You- Who cares if I show off to Harris?! It's not for you, dork!"

"He's got a GIRLFRIEND!" Ethan smirked. "And good… I wouldn't want to see anything on you!"

Sneering at the idea of Harris dating a girl, Emily just shook her head. "What? So you'd have me go naked, perv?"

"Not like it would be much of a difference. Those bikinis of yours are basically dental floss…" Ethan smirked. He looked down to see Emily's ass, the tanned smooth flesh showing off. It made him throb, and feel a little guilty. He should not be looking at his twin like this. "A-and what the hell's with that skirt! Everyone can see your ass!"

"Oh, maybe I should just take it off then!" Emily snapped, crossing her arms. She was feeling the same thing, staring through those rips down at Ethan's bulge. "After all, you don't want to see anything on me, right?"

"Bet you want to strip for me, don't you Em? You want to strip for your twin…" Ethan growled.

With a shiver that ended up mostly making her ass jiggle, Emily made a face. "Ew! Why would I strip for you!? You're the one who comes in here showing off your dick! Did you seriously rip your clothes just for that? Gross!"

"You're the one showing off like a damn HOOKER! You can't really expect mom and dad to let you wear that out…" Ethan responded, making his own face. "And heck no! My magic fucked up for some god knows reason…"

"You? Best tele-transporter in all WITS academy? Fucked up… Oh I so believe you, Ethan." Emily snorted at her twin. Rolling her eyes at him, she turned around and bent down low to pick up her cheerleader top. Inadvertently pushing her perfectly round ass out at Ethan. Every detail of the juicy behind free for him to admire, save for her hole. Covered by a thin pink piece of string.

A poor excuse for panties.

It did get her brother's attention, however.

"I can occasionally fuck up with my spells… probs just moved my wrist the wrong way…" Ethan grunted, the boy hating how his body was reacting to the view in front of him.

Emily snorted. Her ass wiggled teasingly. "Whatever."

"Dad is sooo not letting you out of the house like this." Ethan muttered, unable to keep his eyes away from his twin's ass.

"Lucky me, Dad's not home!" Emily picked through her drawers, searching for the right piece. Until she felt a hand firmly on her ass, squeezing tightly with a thumb slipping down the crack. With a light squeal, she yelped: "Ethan!"

"What… you were basically forcing it at me…" Ethan protested, giving it a light tap with his hand. The teenager gulping from his own nerves.

Emily struggled not to moan. His hand was warm and soft, despite the firmness of his squeeze. "Y-you shouldn't touch me like that! I didn't force anything at you, you fucking pervert!"

"You shouldn't have been showing off your ass to me… seriously sis? Those panties? Hide nothing…" Ethan responded, not fighting the pervert comment or removing his hand from her ass even as she bent back up.

"Let. Go." Emily bit her lip, feeling his thumb brush against her panties.

"Do you really want me to?" Ethan questioned, keeping his distance but using his thumb to massage the area. Teasing the band of her panties in the process.

When Emily didn't respond, Ethan kneeled down behind his twin. He placed a hand to her back and gently pushed, bending her own on the dresser to bring her juicy ass out. The skirt rode up on her butt, revealing it all to the teenage boy. He moaned at the view before leaning in and kissing Emily's firm toned ass. Smooth to the touch. Ethan kissed it again, moving up around her ass slowly. Kissing every inch of it, occasionally running his tongue over the smoothness or taking a small bite.

Every touch made his twin moan.

Emily softly ran her nails over the dresser, releasing a string of moans as her twin brother nipped at and kissed her ass. She could feel his thumb tugging her panties, with his thumb pressing against the hole. It made her body feel hot, and a rising tide of lust wash over the blonde. She found herself pushing back at Ethan, encouraging the boy to lick along her crack.

Knowing that they were going past the level of twinship in this, Ethan pulled back for a moment.

"Em… Say stop, if you want me to…" The teen boy commented, not wanting to do anything his twin didn't want. While she may be a pain for most of his existence, he did love her above all.

"Take my panties off, dork." Emily said shortly. Despite her heart warming from her brother making sure she knew that he would stop the minute she said so.

"Okay," Ethan's lips curled into a smirk, before giving her panty string a tug. A simple loud SNAP flooded the room. "Hot ass, Em!"

"I didn't say rip!" Emily responded, blushing a little from the comment about her ass. The girl subconsciously wiggling it for the boy.

Ethan licked at the crack again, spreading it with his thumbs. Tonguing at Emily's light pink hole, enjoying her sweet taste. "Oh shut up, Em! It was so thin you walking would snap it,"

Her blush deepened, and the girl simply pushed her ass back a little. Bending back against the dresser, so her eyes weren't on her fairly attractive and hung-looking twin. Moaning deep, Ethan spread Emily's ass wide apart and dug back in, tasting her sweet hole. He lapped up her ass with a lustful hunger, making Emily cry out in pleasure. Ethan's tongue wiggled against her hole, teasing it with the slip tip trying to push inside.

One of his hands started to explore, brushing over her skirt then onto Emily's hip. She was skinny, so thin that the one hand could have almost fit around her. Ethan caressed her, enjoying her slim body. All the while rimming his twin. Hating that this was making him harder than he'd ever been doing it with Jessie. Not that he disliked being with Jessie in any way.

Moaning into Emily's hole, the boy finally took the next step and shoved his tongue past her ring. Emily gasped at first, her back arching and hole flexing around the tongue. But Ethan pushed deeper, swirling his tongue inside. Making her moan with his skill, flicking deep inside her. He buried his face in Emily's ass, sliding tongue deep as it could go to explore inside. Forcing sounds of delight from her sweet lips and pushed her ass further back into Ethan.

"Ohhhh… f-fuck..." Emily moaned, a sound that her brother's cock twitched.

"I'll get to that later." Ethan smacked her firm ass. Making it jiggle.

The girl's blush got redder, from the thought of them doing that. She said nothing, however, simply moaning for her twin as he ate her ass out. But eventually he stopped and gave the hole a small kiss, before standing back up.

"There, I worshipped your sexy ass… Time for you to worship something on me!" Ethan purred at the girl, who looked like she wanted nothing but for her twin's tongue to get back to work.

"I'm not licking your sweaty ass…" Emily turned around and put both hands to his chest.

Ethan was built well. Slim but firm, with strong muscles that felt hard to the touch. She reached down and took the hem, before lifting the torn remains of his shirt off and throwing them aside. A chiselled six-pack waited for her, outlined on her twin's dark tan chest. They looked very different shirtless. His nipples were like chocolate, while hers closer to pink rose petals.

Emily felt him up. Gently massaging down Ethan's muscles, riding down the centre with a slutty moan right in his ear. Their lips were inches apart, shaking but never went in for a kiss. Just staring at each other. Ethan at her large breasts, and Emily at his annoyingly sexy abs. The lower her hand traced down those muscles, the more Emily began to kneel down. Eventually on her knees before the sexy boy, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"D-damn bro… t-the fabrics barely holding this back, isn't it?" She responded softly, while running her hand over her twin's package with a nervous gulp.

He was throbbing hard in those tight boxer briefs, the outline of Ethan's cock pulsing. Emily's hand reached out and touched it. It twitched harder at her touch. After a long breathe to steal her nerves, the girl undid Ethan's belt then worked down his torn up jeans. They hid nothing, anyway.

"How- uh… how big?" Emily asked as she nervously reached out and started to peel down Ethan's tented boxer briefs.

Ethan smirked as his cock sprung out and slapped Emily in the face. A thick tanned cock coming down on her petite face like a hammer, throbbing and hot. He chuckled when she recoiled, but didn't move the dick. Emily seemed to be in awe of it. So heavy and long, smelling musty but drawing her closer in with the strange sweetness. The middle of Ethan's cock was thickest, slimming out at the base and tip. The tanned length fed into a chocolate head, pulsing precum through his slit. A few veins ran down his hung cock, which Emily followed down. Around the base was a wild, unkempt bush that smelled ripe and in need of a shower. It intoxicated Emily, however, flooding more lust into the girl. Ethan's balls hung low, heavy with cum. She stared at the sac with a blush, able to feel the heat coming off his balls. Not as hairy, but decently coated.

She moaned softly while reaching up and curling her fingers around it.

To the boy's surprise he felt her tongue quickly move up his shaft before Emily's lips wrapped around the head. She started sucking him off fast and passionate, bobbing on the length of his dick. Her hand worked the base, jerking her twin off. Adding to the pleasure of her sloppy blowjob that had Ethan grunting.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah! Suck me!" Ethan pushed the blonde down his pre-leaking cock. Getting deeper in Emily's mouth, loving how she just worked him faster. Using that talented tongue to swirl around his dick and really get it slick.

Emily bobbed up and down Ethan's length, dragging her tongue on the underside. She started to hum, adding a new level of sensation to the blowjob. Making Ethan throb on her mouth. Teasingly, however, after a few bobs of this she pulled back to the head. Trapping it between her soft lips then flicking it wildly with her tongue. Ethan didn't go without pleasure. Emily stroked along the length of his cock, rubbing her saliva into his tanned shaft.

"Mmm…" The boy's moan was soft. His back arched and head leaned back, while Ethan's fingers curled into Emily's hair. Keeping a good grip while she sucked his tip. "Fuuuck… this is so hot, Em! Use that slutty tongue!"

"You're really big, Ethie…" Emily purred. Sucking lightly on the boy's dick, she gave it a squeeze.

Proudly smirking, Ethan pushed Emily down his shaft. Easing past her lips, entering the girl's tight throat to be met by a warm reception. He was able to ease down the tunnel until Emily's nose was pressed firm against his crotch. "Seven inches of hot magical cock right down my sister's throat…"

That had Emily moaning.

As she started to deepthroat her sexy twin, the blonde reached back to unclasp her bra. Eyes locked with Ethan's when the clasp came undone, a devious smile flashing around his dick. He was throbbing like crazy against the walls of Emily's throat. Emily slipped the bra down her arms, letting her large breasts out for him to see. They would be a struggle to fit in both hands, so perfectly round and perky. Far bigger than Jessie's flat chest. Ethan had always been a sucker for tits, and Emily's had him excited.

"Holy shit, your tits are big… Maybe you should gimme a titjob," He smirked, while fucking Emily's throat. Another hum around the length, and another oozing of sweet pre on her tongue.

"Mmm?" Emily squeezed them between her arms. "You want my big, soft tits on your dick?"

Ethan twitched, his cock jumping. "Oh Fuck… yeah!"

Emily leaned up taking Ethan's cock between her soft breasts before pushing them together. A few inches stuck out from between them, a nice length for a titjob.

"Like, brother?" Emily purred, making sure the boy could see his dick like that.

Shivering with his cock pinned between the fluffy clouds, Ethan nodded. Then she started to move her breasts, taking Ethan's cock in and out of them. So soft and squishy around his rigid cock, feeling so good with the lightest touch. Ethan bucked up between Emily's perky breasts, making her giggle and move her chest faster to work his sexy dick. The tip right in her face twitching every time she moved down on him.

Emily squeezed her chest tighter while stroking Ethan. Worshipping that cock with her large breasts, like a jet slicing cleanly through soft clouds. She kept giving Ethan a moan inducing titjob for a few more minutes, before suddenly taking the tip in her mouth.

As she resumed sucking him off and working his cock on her tits, Ethan gasped. "Oooooh damn! Je-Jessie can't give me a titjob… always wanted one,"

"You don't need her, Ethan," Emily sucked her twin hard, swirling her tongue around the side of his cock. Working him with her softness, milking out husky moans. "You can have a titjob whenever you want now…"

Ethan moaned out at the thought. His own twin sister at his beck and call to get into that softness any time and apparently as good a mouth as his girlfriend. He thrust without thinking about it, pushing down Emily's warm wet throat. Squeezing him between her breasts and throating his lengthy dick. Ethan bit his lip as pleasure washed over him once more, a warm wave of lust crashing down. His hand brought Emily deeper down his dick. Throbbing violently inside her, and growing hotter by the second.

She knew what was coming, but didn't pull away. Instead, releasing her breasts before deepthroating Ethan. "Mmmph!"

Growling as his orgasm crept closer, Ethan jammed his cock down Emily's throat. Fucking deep down her tunnel, pumping her full of his sweet precum. She swallowed around him, the slick walls pumping around his shaft. That was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. His cock pulsed as ropes and ropes of cum shot out of it and easily made their way down that throat to Ethan's surprise.

Emily gulped down every drop of cum, milking the tan boy's cock. He was a moaning mess by the time she released him, licking those pink lips of hers.

"Well, Ethan… I gotta say, that was the best cum I've tasted. Period." Showing off a drop on her tongue, Emily giggled. Ethan's cock jumped the moment before she swallowed it. "You might just get some morning blowjobs from now on… I'll take your cum over cereal any day."

"You a little cum whore, Em?" Ethan asked with a tired smirk. He took a moment to breathe, recover before the next round.

Licking her lips, the girl shrugged. Playfully grinning. "Maybe. So… what do we do now?"

Ethan motioned to the bed, his cock still as hard as it had been five minutes ago. It hadn't softened for even a second. The stamina in a wizard was immeasurable, especially in one like Ethan. Emphasised when he started stroking his slick cock, massaging in any droplets of cum Emily hadn't scooped up with that feisty tongue. "I didn't eat out your ass for no reason, you know…"

"Well I don't just give that away, brother. You will have to earn it." Emily smirked.

The pair basically purred at each other while moving to the bed. Emily laid down on her back, massaging her petite body to tease her twin brother. Feeling along her own curvy hips before sliding up to her breasts, beginning to squeeze the softness between her fingers. Emily's nipples peaked out, fully on display for a terribly horny Ethan. He closed the distance, watching eagerly as Emily played with herself. Laying on top of the girl, he leaned in so their lips touched for a passionate, hard kiss. They moaned into each other's lips, surprised that neither stopped the other. Both parted their lips and let their tongues out to explore, meeting in the middle. While both twins' tongues danced around, Ethan grinded down against Emily as they made out.

Their bodies connected in a sweaty mixture of passion and lust. Ethan's firm pecs pressed against Emily's soft chest. His tongue pinned hers down with ease, dominating his sexy twin. One hand stayed on his cock, stroking it slowly while the other explored her body. Focusing on feeling her breasts, pinching at Emily's nipples.

Ethan's throbbing tip moved up and down her wet slit, teasing her lips apart. He would press down softly, pushing his tip just inside but never deep enough. Only when she moaned into his mouth did the young wizard suddenly thrust down. Ramming his seven-inch cock deep into his twin sister, reshaping her tight walls around the shape of his cock. She gasped into the kiss, but Ethan didn't let her pull back. He eased it deeper inside, getting halfway before finally coming to a stop.

"E-Ethan!" Emily clenched around the cock. It felt huge. "Y-you're totally bare!"

"Mmm, who cares?" Resting his head on her shoulder, the boy grinded inside her. Teasing only an inch of so in and out, letting her relax on his dick. "Tell me when to move, Em… Don't worry, I won't cum in you."

Wrapping her arms around Ethan, the girl relaxed a little. "Who said I… don't want you to?"

The boy smirked in response. Despite not planning on giving her that, yet.

Emily gave her twin another small kiss. "You can move… I'm not a virgin, dork!"

"Ugh!" Slamming the full length of his cock inside, Ethan glared. Though he loved her deep yelp, "Would have been so fucking hot popping your cherry, Em… just how many have ruined this before you actually gave it to me?"

"Ruined? Little dicks from school, Sean fucked me years ago. So tiny," Emily smirked as Ethan plowed her. Finally a big cock inside slamming in and out of her tightness.

Ethan snorted. "You let Sean? Were you desperate?"

"Hey! He used to be hot. Now… fuck your sexy sister like a stud!" Emily's legs wrapped around Ethan's waist, pulling him roughly deep inside her pussy.

"When's my sexy sister getting here?" Ethan smirked, slamming in harder. "All I see is my slutty one who let Sean use her."

"Mmm!" She bit her lip.

Ethan moved his hips up and down faster, slamming into her pussy raw. Feeling the overwhelmingly tight hole squeezing his throbbing cock, milking him of pre-cum. He rammed Emily down onto the bed, making her cry out in pure bliss. Her arms and legs wrapping even tighter around the boy, forcing it deeper. With each thrust Emily's tits bounced on her chest, drawing Ethan's attention. A moan escaped him watching, which led him to grabbing Emily by the hips and lifting her ass from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

His feet dug into the bed and knees lifted, tilting Emily's ass up with him. Emily was confused at the action for a moment, until suddenly Ethan's cock was hammering her hole full force. Slamming balls deep inside her pussy, stretching her open. At the same time, it made Emily's tits bounce wildly.

"E-ETHAN!" Emily cried out, moaning loudly from the pleasure.

The cheeleader was a little annoyed that it had taken her brother to give her a fuck that actually had her in this much pleasure. Boys from school rarely if ever managed to give her an orgasm, while Ethan was here pounding it out of her. His hammering quickly got to her, and a long moan filled the room. Emily couldn't get her mouth shut, the moans were fucked right out of her petite body with no mercy. Not that she wanted any.

"Holy fuck you're damn tight!" Ethan grit his teeth, driving his dick in harder. "Look at your fucking tits bounce!"

"O-Oh god… just f-fuck me… E-Ethan… I'm cl-close!" Emily managed between loud moans, her body shivering around her brother's lengthy seven-inch cock. Trying to pull it further inside of her.

"Fuck. Yes." Growling while fucking her rougher, Ethan bent over. Slowly with a devilish grin, his teeth closed around a nipple. "Cum, you little slut."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emily pulled him closer while hissing as her orgasm drew closer. "SHUT UP AND F-FUCK ME!"

Each thrust brought her closer to the edge, and her eyes were rolling back with a scream of pleasure. Emily bit her lip harder, rocking up and down along Ethan's forceful fuck. She screamed out louder as he hit the spot inside, beginning to clench up around the meaty cock. Emily's legs started to shake and her body shivered, then came the squirt of juice around Ethan's dick. At first she gasped, the first boy to make her squirt. But he didn't stop fucking hard, pounding it out of her. Shot by shot more sweet honey squirted onto his crotch and cock, dripping down on Emily's bed. At the same time he was biting down on her nipple and sucking it hard.

Emily's claws dragged along his tan skin, leaving small scratches on Ethan.

"UNGH! Don't stop, Ethan!" She begged.

"Wasn't planning to," He purred around her tit. "Think I'll plow that ass now, slut. Roll the fuck over."

She hadn't ever thought that she would let a boy take her anal virginity, in the heat of this incestual fuck, the cheerleader craved her brother inside of her. If he wanted her ass, then she would let him as long as it kept him inside of her. Without a word, Emily unfurled herself from Ethan's waist. With him still inside she rolled onto her front, before slumping down. Her breathing was laboured after such an intense orgasm. Ethan pulled out throbbing. He could see her dripping pussy and wanted nothing more than to jam a load into Emily. However, he put his cock between her cheeks and slowly dry humped her. Leaning low to growl into her ear while tearing her untouched ass.

"You want me in your ass, Em? Want my big dick tearing your virgin ass up and pumping in my hot load?" He purred, nipping at her ear.

Nodding desperately, Emily knew she wanted more. If he could fuck that orgasm out of her, a feat that previously only magic and lengthy vibrators could do, Emily would let herself be Ethan's bitch to feel it again. "Y-yes! Please Ethan fuck my ass!"

He slammed past her tight right immediately. Putting all his weight into one thrust, forcing his dick balls deep into his sister. Ethan moaned deeply before beginning to pound that hole hard. This hole had nothing on Emily's pussy.

The bed squeaked as they fucked roughly on top of it, the head slapping against the wall. Emily was a little shocked at how powerful of a fucker her brother was, wondering a little how Jessie handled it. Just listening to his guttural grunting, so animalistic in nature, made her feel wet.

Ethan pulled Emily back at the hips, driving his hung dick deeper into her ass. She couldn't manage a word feeling her virgin ass torn wide by that cock. Stretched for the first time at an unbearable pace.

His hips moved like a blur, in and out. Ethan's balls slapped against her smooth skin. The slapping noise continued as his thrusts got needier. "Ngh- Fuuuuck, you're milking me!"

Emily whined, lost in bliss. She felt like he was suckerpunching her with his dick. So deep inside. "Mmm please cum in me, Ethan! Cream me!"

With a grunt dripping with passion, Ethan slammed balls deep. Unloading a steamy hot load of fresh cum deep into her ass. Flooding Emily to overflow, as soon his cum started to flow around his dick and drip down. Ethan fucked it in deep, forcing more out with each thrust. Then, just as he had finished, while still coated in cum he pulled out. A moment later jamming deep into Emily's pussy and resting there balls deep inside her.

"E-Ethan… you're coated in cum, dumbass!" She protested weakly. Collapsing down on the bed with Ethan still inside her.

"Oh relax, sis… you're on the pill right? You know… If you wanted, I got more for round three?" The cheeky tanned boy offered. He gave her a sharp thrust deep into Emily. "Want some?"

"I will be now." Emily snapped, but her protest turned into a moan. "Mmm… y-you'll have to carry me if you want more!"

Ethan wrapped around her body with a smirk, lifting her. "Works for me."

The blonde blushed as her body was lifted up by her twin brother, the boy not even using his magic to accomplish it. Something that only turned the girl on further and had her hands reaching out to feel her brother's muscles. Tracing over every inch of that glorious chest, across his godly abs and over Ethan's firm pecs lovingly. Moaning at the touch, feeling Ethan's six-pack flexing as he lifted her up and down along his thickness.

"When the hell did you get so buff…" Emily questioned, continuing to trace his body. The boy smirked about his body turning his twin on.

"Could ask the same. When did you get so fucking sexy?" Ethan slammed her against the wall, pounding her pussy roughly. Making the wall groan under their weight and his sister moan aloud, her tits bouncing.

Emily smirked. "Always have been, you just had your eyes on the wrong girl… brother."

"Mmm? Is that why you never liked Jessie?" He asked with a hard slam, causing the girl to yelp. He pounded slow but deep with a new roughness, teasing her. "Huh? You wanted your brother's dick all to yourself? No more Jessie, just Emmy?"

"Mhm, that bitch took my brother's attention… his dick being any good is just an extra benefit…" Emily moaned, admitting the true reason for her dislike of Jessie. Not only did the girl have more magic then her, she also had taken away what was meant to be with her unconditionally.

Ethan.

"Well, Get. Fucking. Use to it." Between each sentence, Ethan drove his dick into the girl. She had no smartass comment, only cries of utter pleasure as Ethan rocked her world. Fucking her moans out, pounding his cum-coated shaft into her warm pussy. "You will be getting a lot of my attention now…"

As he rammed her down his young cock, the fifteen-year-old sealed his promise to his twin sister. A promise that he would continue in the coming days and weeks as their new incestual relationship continued to grow and their desire for each other's bodies intensified. The barrier between brother and sister was shattered between them, and Ethan could see Emily in a new light now that he had experienced her body.

The fifteen-year-old couldn't get enough.

Sneaking up on the girl and wrapping around, capturing her breasts in both hands with a nice squeeze and grinding his cock on that smooth little ass. Emily was no better, constantly dragging Ethan away from his room by the dick; If he was too loud playing video games, she would come in and shut the boyup. Whether this meant swallowing his musky cock,shoving his face into her tits, or just dragging Ethan to one of their beds and riding him until he was too tired to game depended on the day.

There was only one thing that didn't change for the Prescott boy. Jessie still got his love and attention, not that Emily liked it in the slightest. They were almost like rivals who didn't know what they were fighting about. At least not Jessie. However, she understood it. The world wouldn't accept two twins in a romantic sense and outside of her brother's sexual hotness, Emily wasn't too sure she even wanted to date him. Thus despite not liking her 'rival' for Ethan's attention, Emily allowed it as long as the girl continued to make her brother happy. Something she seemingly did.

But that didn't mean she had to like it around her. Hearing Ethan on the phone being all mushy with the nerd made her gag.

"God I can't wait to see you again, babe. Gonna be so fun; we'll check out that movie, maybe some lil cafe?" Ethan was sitting on his bean bag, sunken into the softness with a phone to his ear. Chatting away for an hour now with his girlfriend. All the while leaving a very horny Emily to her fingers.

Something that the blonde wasn't impressed with. She hadn't had to use her fingers or virbrator, since her dork of a brother had teletransported into her bedroom and fucked her right. Yet, now that Jessie was on the phone. Her brother was 'busy' and would hang with her 'later'.

"Awww, I got you covered! I got plenty of cash, babe! You know our deal anyway! You bring the comic, I buy the food!" Ethan exclaimed with a dopey grin. The boy's smile reached his eyes as he remembered their now monthly date, to read the new Captain El Capitan comic together. It had brought them together all those years ago and continued to be a staple of their love.

Emily was sick of hearing her stud getting sappy. She glared at him from the doorway, wearing a tight red top that hugged her breasts perfectly, defining the marshmallows. Along with tight short shorts that did nothing to hide his sister's ass, defining her curvy body. Emily's long, tanned legs and bubble butt, hips so slim Ethan could wrap his hands around her with ease. All of it was so sexy on the blonde. Needless to say he gulped.

"Are you still on the phone?!" She hissed at Ethan, voice low so Jessie heard nothing.

Ethan shrugged cutely and gave her a sign that he was, while continuing to talk to the girl on the phone. The pair gushing over the rumours of what was happening in the new comic.

Growling, Emily marched into the room. He didn't seem to see his twin, even as she kneeled down and crawled right between his legs. Emily reached out and cupped her brother's soft cock.

"Hang up." She commanded, rubbing Ethan's dick; He moaned into the air, pushing his dick against her hand. The girl hissed: "It's MY turn for your attention…"

"E-Em!" Ethan cupped a hand over the phone while Jessie spoke. He grinded the soft palm, feeling her rubbing all over his cock. Making it semi-hard in seconds, "I'm on the phone, go a-away! Mm- stop!"

"NO! If you won't hang up and give me what I want… I take it for myself…" Emily growled.

She unzipped her brother's shorts while he went back to talking with Jessie; He was wearing black trunks and filled them out nicely, showing off the outline of his young seven-inch cock. She traced over its length with a finger, making Ethan twitch and moan into the phone before finally grasping his shaft. Squeezing the sexy boy as he spoke with Jessie.

"So big, Ethan…" She purred before kissing up his cock. Peppering with kisses until meeting his tip, then taking the waistband between her teeth and peeling it down across Ethan's dick.

"EM!" Ethan hissed, his voice getting huskier from her actions. Something that his girlfriend was noticing.

Giggling on the other end of the line, Jessie just had to purr. "Are you getting horny, Ethan? Need to pump your sexy toy?"

"Mmm… badly…" Ethan purred back, deciding this was a perfect way to hide his sister's actions. "What about you, beautiful? Want to finger that delicious hole, or rather think about pumping my cock?"

He was looking dead at Emily. Those words were for her, the girl with his cock in his hand, just as much as they were for Jessie. The boy wished that his sister and girlfriend could get along, a threesome with the two was quickly becoming his dream.

Smirking, Emily started to pump the length with a moan, her hand sliding up the full length of Ethan's dick. Squeezing his base as her hand eased along the shaft. Her brother fucked the hand slowly, moaning into his phone. Emily happily continued to play with his dick, pumping it and rubbing her thumb to his tip.

"Oh fuck yeah…" Ethan groaned as he slipped down, giving full access to his cock. He smelled ripe and musky, in need of a wash. But Emily loved his earthy scent, so worked the cock faster as she leaned in to engulf his balls. Smelling the teenage boy. "God, yes! You want to suck my balls, sexy girl?"

Apparently Jessie's response was a yes as Emily felt her brother's cock throbbing inside of her mouth, the girl growling internally that Jessie could have that reaction from a yes, when she was there sucking his cock.

Her tongue swirled around Ethan's balls, making them nice and slick. Rolling them around in her mouth while stroking Ethan's dick, Emily felt the first bead of precum leaking from his cock. She pulled away, with the bead on her thumb. Emily smirked at the boy, licking her lips.

Ethan grunted, biting his lip. One girl was purring about stripping naked for him, and the other was about to lick up his precum. "Y-you're making me drip pre… Bet it's so yummy,"

"Mmm, you should taste it for me baby, tell me what my boyfriend tastes like…" Jessie purred over the phone. "As I strip for you…"

It was too late as Emily licked up her brother's precum. "Mmm, so sweet!"

"Em!" Ethan hissed, wondering how he was going to play this up now. But the girl leaned in and kissed him hard, forcing her sweet tongue into his mouth. They made out, melting into each other. Their lips found a rhythm, both bobbing into their intense kiss with low hidden moans. Ethan caressed his sister's cheek while she grabbed his cock, kissing harder. "Whoa-"

"How do iiiii taste?" she moaned into his ear, before going back down and engulfing her twin's dick.

"Taste that good do you baby?" Jessie questioned, chuckling at her boyfriend's 'whoa'.

"It's really sweet and hot, made my dick so fucking hard." Ethan throbbed, pushing Emily down his dick. Easing into her throat, sliding down her wet passage and feeling it hug the shaft as she bobbed up and down on it.

"Mmmm, I'll have to get a taste, won't I?" Jessie purred, releasing a moan as her fingers slipped in. The thought of her boyfriend eating his own pre-cum getting to the now naked young witch.

Emily smirked proudly as she sucked her brother's sweaty dick, deepthroating him with a grin. Swirling her tongue around the thick seven-inch shaft, making Ethan moan for her. It throbbed against the walls of her throat while sucking away. Bobbing faster on Ethan's sexy, godly dick. The girl wondered what Jessie would think that it was actually her that was getting Ethan to moan, not whatever the dork was saying to him over the phone, but she would let her have her 'belief' for now.

Ethan worked Emily harder on his dick, fucking the hot blonde's throat as she wiggled off her shorts. That juicy young ass was so deeply tanned and round, smooth like silk. He moaned, biting his lip. Why did Emily have to be so sexy, he wondered. "Mmm you wanna suck me off, baby? Deepthroat it, get your sexy face fucked!"

That wiggling, juicy ass was hypnotising, and Ethan barely heard himself. Watching the drop dead sexy girl wiggle.

"Mmm, run my tongue down that massive cock… teasing every little inch of it…" Jessie purred back.

Smirking from being able to hear said girl, Emily did just that. Her tongue travelled down the length of Ethan's dick, then back up following his veins. Running around the ridge of his flared tip. Flicking the head, coating her tongue with precum.

"What else baby!" Ethan was in a world of pleasure, that hot tongue exploring his dick. He tugged at Emily's hair while she swirled his tip, making his dick jump desperately. "Worship my sexy dick…"

"Mmm, make me Ethie… fuck my mouth…" Jessie moaned, while beginning to finger herself with a deep and faster pace. Wishing heavily that her boyfriend would just teletransport over to her and fuck her.

Emily went down on the cock again, taking it right down her throat. Pressing her nose into the boy's bush, nuzzled into his musk. She sucked him off nice and fast, fucking her face on that big cock. Ethan grabbed her head and slammed faster inside, forcing her to swallow his dick.

"Ungh, yeah babe! You're such a good little cocksucker," He moaned to Jessie and Emily, flexing his sexy body and throbbing. "I'd love to dig my tongue into your little pussy and pound you all fucking night!"

"Mmm, what else would you do babe…" Jessie purred, lustfully.

Grunting as he fucked his twin's sexy face and her curvy ass wiggled, Ethan commanded something: "No. You describe it to me, Jess. Tell me how you wanna ride my dick, how you'll worship my body."

"Oh really Ethie…" Jessie purred. "What do I get, big boy…?"

"An extended date to bounce on this dick," Holding his twin down on his cock, Ethan moaned into the phone. These girls were going to make him cum soon. "Now tell me how you want it, baby. Mm, yeah lic- I mean tell me!"

"I will for a snap of that beauty…" Jessie purred, the girl licking her lips already at the thought of seeing her boyfriend's sexy cock.

Ethan and Emily stopped, frozen stiff. They stared at each other nervously as the cock slipped free from Emily's warm lips, not resting on Ethan's waist as they debated what to do. Emily was worried that Jessie would see his cock dripping saliva, and that she'd ask more, or worse want to see more and she wouldn't get more of that sexy dick. But whatever happened, she pulled away and hid on the bed while Ethan rubbed the spit into his dick.

The boy aimed, then took a pic of his cock and sent it over to Jessie. Letting her see his shimmering seven-inch cock resting in one hand, while she moaned into his ear.

"This is bad, Ethan! Don't let her see more, I want it in me…" Emile whined at him desperately.

"Mmm, fuck babe! Wish you would come and slam that sexy piece of meat right in…" Jessie purred lustfully, the sight of her boyfriend's cock amping up her neediness. But as she stared at the picture of Ethan's meaty cock she noticed something: A pair of booty shorts lying on the floor. She rubbed herself slower, "Ethan… why do you have Emily's booty shorts? I get that usually boys jerk off into panties, but shorts?"

'FUCK!' was the thought process of both of the twins.

"U-U-Um have you seen how short those shorts are… was thinking about you in them?" Ethan attempted.

Jessie wasn't entirely convinced. Her ass was flat, not round and juicy like Emily's. "Right… Well, whatever. I really wanna sit right there on your dick, feel you in my pussy,"

"Mmm, bounce on my big sexy cock babe…" Ethan purred back, the teen wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few pumps.

Emily slithered off the bed and onto her brother, sitting in his lap with her warm pussy against his dick. She grinded on him, letting Ethan feel the warm juices flowing down onto his shaft. Moaning, the grinning fifteen-year-old aimed his dick upwards and let Emily sit on it, taking it raw down to his lap. Buried deep in his twin sister.

"W-What else babe…" Ethan growled, grabbing onto his sister's hips with his free hand. Guiding her as he began riding his lengthy cock.

Jessie purred into the phone, fingering her pussy deeper. Hearing Ethan's arousal, his need. "I want you to hammer me roughly, gag me on your underwear and use my pussy!"

"Mmm, you love my sweaty boxers in your mouth, don't you my slutty girl…" Ethan grunted. He grabbed a pair he'd nutted into earlier and smirked at his twin; Emily rolled her eyes but opened her mouth and let him stuff them inside. After that, they rolled around so he could better hammer her pussy.

The boy put his phone on speaker, now that his sister was gagged, in order to give the girl under him a proper pounding. His hips thrust down hard, slamming that pussy with full force.

"Yes baby," Jessie moaned, fingering herself. "Mmm, are you humping your bean bag? So dirty!"

"Mmmm… just like you like it…" Ethan growled, having humped numerous things in her room over video calls for the girl.

Emily moaned into the gag as her brother pounded her pussy, taking that cock nice and hard. She clawed at the bean bag as he fucked without mercy, pounding her tight pussy without mercy. Although Emily could do without Jessie's moans in her ear. So, she clamped down on his sexy dick and milked Ethan, keeping him inside. Emily's moans were low and slutty as she took such a hard pounding. But this wasn't enough.

Not for the Prescott twins.

Suddenly her tight red top was removed, revealing her bouncing breasts. They were perfectly round, too big for a teenage girl. The soft tits were just as juicy as Emily's bubble butt, and made Ethan drool.

"Mmm fuck yes!" Ethan grunted, "Your tits are so hot… Uh, J-Jessie!"

"Then you should come and suck on them big boy…" Jessie purred.

"I…" Ethan was caught between two girls now. His sexy sister with the perfectly curved body and big ass and tits, or his petite submissive girlfriend that he loved. He slammed deeper into Emily. "Can't. I'm busy after this, but maybe tonight?"

"You owe me more than a little tit sucking then…" Jessie whined, hating not being able to get her boyfriend until later. "And not just her booty shorts."

Emily, however, was smirking. Wrapped her legs around Ethan and pulled him deeper, making the boy fuck the hell out of her pussy.

"I'll see you tonight, babe. Love youuuu! Thanks for helping, ngh, me shoot!" Ethan felt his load building up as he hammered Emily's hole, slamming into her juicy pussy. So hot around his shaft, hugging it tight. Not letting him go, demanding to feel his flared tip lead a brutal attack on her body.

Deciding that Jessie had had enough of her brother's time, Emily reached up and hung up the phone call while spitting out her brother's cummy boxer briefs. Reaching up the girl wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him down close. Leaning up in order to his in her brother's ear. "Time for you to focus on me. Fuck me good!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You…" Ethan slowed his pace inside Emily, but doubled the rough force he used to fuck her. She yelped and grunted. Never having felt Ethan angrily fucking her before; She was in love with the sensation the moment it began. He was a total beast, making her obsessed with that dick. "Are a fucking… dirty… slutty, little BITCH! Never do that again or else!"

"Mmmm… now FUCK YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!" Emily growled, moaning loudly as her brother's cock began fucking her wildly.

The sound of his balls slapping against her ass could be heard throughout the house. Powerful, relentless slams deep into her pussy. Breaking it with his force. "NGH! You got us caught, slut! Never interrupt Jessie time!"

"GOOD! She should know that you belong to me…" Emilly hissed back. The girl was unable to see past her rivalry with the other girl to see how much her brother cared for her.

Growling as he used more force to hammer that hole into total submission, making Emily scream out under the roughness, Ethan leaned in. His cock dug deep and hard, ramming with short, hard thrusts. "No, no. You both belong to ME! You'll behave and be a good fucking slut for your brother's massive dick! Or you don't get more!"

"ETHIE!" Emily whined and looked away from her brother's intense look, earning a growl and some more furious thrusting from the boy.

Ethan felt his load churning over in his balls. The flaming heat building up, getting close to a massive load. Using this kind of force made his cock pulse needily, throbbing against the tight walls of Emily's young hole. Taking the fucking with a scream. "I'm going… to fucking cum! IN YOU! Beg for my load, Emily, beg for your twin to flood your little pussy."

The teen boy didn't get what he craved however, with Emily still frustrated at her brother's declaration that she had to handle that Jessie girl getting what belonged to her.

"Emily!" He growled, pounding like a jackhammer. "I SAID BEG! BEG FOR YOUR BROTHERS CUM!"

She bit her lip. But it was to no avail; Ethan was fucking all the right places, and thus far he'd never had an interest in filling her pussy with cum. "Okay! PLEASE! Cum inside me, Ethan, fuck it deep into my little pussy! Give me my first creampie!"

"Better. You. Can. Do. BETTER!" Ethan hissed, his jackhammer speed getting harder as he forced his cock as deep into his twin sister as the seven-inch cock could reach.

"CUM DEEP IN ME, ETHAN! Cum so deep it'll never come out, give me your cum please!" She begged with a scream, squeezing her legs around him as she came herself. Coating that meaty cock with sweet juices, giving him the chance to go faster. Emily's tits bounced like wild, the nipples hard as rock as Ethan slammed her.

Purring as he rammed hard, Ethan smirked down at the horned up girl: "Who does this pussy belong to, SLUT?"

Emily thrashed around. Too much, too good. She never wanted him to stop, "My fucking sexy brother!"

"Damn fucking right! And what's going to happen to you slut, if you INTERRUPT MY TIME WITH JESSIE AGAIN!" Ethan growled. With her thrashing about on his bed only intensifying his wild thrusting. He was barely holding back his load anymore as his dick ripped through Emily's pussy. Plowing her down into the bean bag, making sure she felt every inch of his thick cock slamming into her young honeypot. Destroying it.

"I'll get no more of your dick! Please don't take it away, i'm obsessed with my twin's dick!" Emily squeezed his dick, desperately milking it.

"Then. Never. Get. Between. ME AND JESSIE!" Ethan finished up, slamming his sister's pussy after each word to make sure she understood. Drawing the well and truly horned up fifteen-year-old boy closer to his orgasm.

"I just wanted you so- BAD!" Emily felt the first steamy rope of cum fire inside her. Ethan's cock throbbed intensely, starting to fill her up with gallons of his hot cum. It almost burned inside while filling Emily to the brim, throbbing the entire way as more flooded inside; She felt it dripping within seconds but he still shot more. "Holy fuck! Ethan, how much are y-you shooting!?"

"I'm fucking flooding this hole…" Ethan growled, his cock continuing to fire his thick young load into the depths of his curvy, large breasted twin sister.

Emily squeezed down as he fucked it into her, her mind melting under the pleasure. She was overflowing her brother's cum in her pussy.

She groaned, playing with her breasts tiredly. "So much… all in my pussy. God I'll need a fucking pill after this, Ethan!"

Ethan smirked. "Seriously loser? We are witches…"

Rolling his eyes, the spent teenage boy waved his hand and said a few works before shooting his blue sparks towards his sister's pussy. His freshly shot cum disappearing from inside of the girl and appearing instead all over the girl's perky breasts.

"Jessie knows a few good tricks." Ethan grinned, his smile goofy as he thought of his girlfriend.

Emily yelped in surprise, feeling the tingle of his magic. She felt the hot cum running down her breasts. "Ugh, Ethan! I liked it inside me! Clean it you massive dork!"

"Nahhhh…" Ethan smirked, instead using his magic once more to make his now cum covered sister disappear and reappear in her own bed. The boy rolled over and lay on his back. Panting heavily from having fucked his sister while on the phone with his girlfriend. "F-Fuck that was intense…"

The spent boy could only chuckle when he heard Emily plop down on her bed.

"What the- UGH! FUCK YOU ETHAN!" The girl shouted. She started to massage his cum in, rubbing her large tits. Swirling a finger around her nipples.

The chuckle only got louder when he heard another scream coming from downstairs. With their clueless mother screaming out in response to Emily: "NO FUCKING YOUR BROTHER! PLAY NICE!"

Ethan really didn't get why Emily hadn't soundproofed her room with magic yet, he had made sure that no one would be listening as quick as he could. Especially when he had begun jerking his young meat. Even now he lazily stroked it, imagining how sexy it would be to have Emily and Jessie on either side of his dick, using their tongues to worship his dick. How they could kiss around the tip, take turns swallowing it, sucking his balls or ride it until they were both flooded with his hot cum.

Date night came up the next day, and Ethan spent a long time in the bathroom. In his sister, of course. She made him fuck her hard, after teasing him in just a towel. They fucked like rabbits under the hot stream, to the point Ethan was ten minutes late for the movie. Emily, of course, feigned innocence. When in reality she knew he was late, knew he shouldn't be naked in the shower fucking his twin sister, when his date was waiting for him. Jessie wasn't mad though, her father dropped her off late. So Emily's plan failed more or less.

"You're a brat, you know that?" Ethan muttered under his breath over dinner. He wasn't hungry after visiting a cafe, and having Jessie's pussy for dinner.

Emily smirked. "Oh and why am I a brat, Ethie."

"You… distracted me! I told you no interrupting, and you fucking tricked me! I was almost late cause of your ass," Ethan snapped quietly, so their parents couldn't hear. He loved the shower and if Jessie wasn't so sweet, he'd happily stay in there to fuck Emily. But he loved Jessie through and through. "You're lucky she was late… Ugh, why do you have to be hot!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Emily smirked. "Thought a dork like you would have been uglier."

Ethan snorted at her, flicking a pea at his twin. Hitting her right in the forehead.

"OI!" Emily hissed, grabbing a handful and throwing it at her twin.

"HEY!" Ethan shielded himself with a growl, watching them bounce off his magic. Their parents sighed, twirling fingers under the table and returning the food back to their plates. A magic they'd unfortunately mastered after dealing with such young brats. "You're in the wrong here!"

"So aren't… Just because you disappointed your girlfriend in the sack." Emily teased, earning a telling off from her parents.

They were both sent very quickly to their rooms, both twins muttering at the other.

"You just can't get enough of these!" She lifted her shirt, letting her large tits flop out looking delicious. For a moment her twin was in awe of the size and roundness, so sexy on her perfectly contoured body. But he snapped out of it.

"You wish! You just can't get enough of this!" Ethan hissed, groping himself through his jeans.

Emily snorted at the boy, though her eyes were glued to his bulge. Resisting the urge to lick her lips, she turned her head dismissively. Ethan was all kinds of delicious. "Wh-whatever, you asshole! You followed me into the shower, I did nothing."

"Like you did nothing in the shower…" Ethan smirked, leaning against his door frame. His hand was still groping to show off for his sister.

"Ugh!" She grabbed Ethan by the dick, then forced him into her room.

Their lips collided as the twins backed up against her dresser, making out with anger and passion. They pulled at each other's clothes, tossing them aside while fiercely kissing. Ethan's hands ran up along her body quickly, sliding over her hips then up onto Emily's breasts. Squeezing them to make her moan aloud. But the moment her shorts came off, the boy grabbed her ass and lifted Emily onto his waist. The teens broke for a moment in order to let Ethan quickly set up a privacy spell to soundproof the room so their parents wouldn't be able to hear anything that was going on in there. Now that they wouldn't be heard, he immediately sunk his teeth into Emily's neck, biting down on her collar. His cock humped into her pussy with a deep grunt, getting slick as Emily's juices flowed onto the shaft.

"Mmm, oh fuck, Ethan!" She gasped, grinding back on him. This would be fast and intense, no holding back. "Do my ass, bro!"

"Kinky little slut, why not your pussy…" Ethan purred, grabbing and squeezing the girls ass.

"You don't cum in it." Emily growled, kissing him with vigor and passion.

"Well you don't need a kid, our parents already think you're going to end up some girl on that trash show sixteen and pregnant." Ethan teased, smirking cockily. "I don't need it coming up as mine."

Emily rolled her eyes as she grinded down on Ethan, clawing at his tanned skin leaving long red marks. "I'm not ever letting you knock me up. Just do my pussy, cream in me and I'll take care of it!"

"With my cum, you might not have a chance…" Ethan teased, his cockiness growing.

Rolling her eyes, Emily began to respond. "You-"

Ethan didn't get to hear her last words. His mind was buzzing, similar to a headache until everything turned a soft blue. This buzz was magic. Ethan dropped Emily, and stepped back so she wasn't caught in the spell. He tried to mutter a spell to dress but it was too late.

Gone.

His eyes opened to a room not his own, nor Emily's. But one familiar. It was his girlfriends, with said girl lying on her bed dressed for the occasion that she had brought him over for. The girl not having gotten enough on their date.

"Uhhhh-" He stared at her wearing nothing but a revealing set of lingerie, jaw hanging open. "I- I can explain-"

"Were you about to shower?" Jessie asked, the girl giggling at the site of her boyfriend naked.

Ethan's heart slowed down from its endless pounding in his ears. "Uh- Yes. Shower. Totally, yeah."

Jessie's giggling stopped and a lustful glare took over as she climbed up and began moving towards the boy. Once the girl reached him, using her fingers to collect some of the juices from his cock. "Or were you cheating on me…"

"Jessie!" He gasped, twitching hard. "H-how could you say that!"

He could only watch as the girl dipped the now juices coated fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean, before his girlfriend smirked: "I say that because this… isn't yours…"

"It- It's a new kind of lube?

"Lube doesn't taste like femine juices, Ethie…" Jessie purred, the girl wondering how long it would take for her boyfriend to realise that she was turned on from the idea of him with another girl. "So who is she…"

Ethan cleared his throat. He decided to try another approach, stepping up to his girl and grabbing Jessie by the ass. His nerves were still running rampant. Squeezing the ass as he pulled Jessie against his naked body, Ethan forced himself to purr. "I-I don't like your tone, young lady."

"Oh really…" Jessie smirked. Her boyfriend was slowly getting it but she wasn't going to let him win, yet. "Well how about you tell me, or Jax can fulfill his promise to make you a young lady."

"Hi-his what?" Ethan's dominant act fell apart.

"Mm, if you hurt me… he promised to make sure you wouldn't hurt another girl again by removing your boyhood…" She giggled.

Ethan's lip quivered and he felt a whine in his throat. "It's all Emily's fault! She dresses like a total slut!"

Whoever Jessie had been expecting, it wasn't her rival.

"E-Emily! Your twin SISTER! MY RIVAL!" The fifteen-year-old girl shouted, shocked. "Y-You fucked her…"

Ethan swallowed hard. His mind shut down on any possible response. Even his own dick was unsure what to do, whether it wanted to throb or soften.

"Uuuuh…"

Trying to ignore that he had cheated on her with his own twin, Jessie decided to take the route she had planned. Having known something was going on with her boyfriend, ever since he had rushed home from their date. Having previously stayed most of the day.

With a grin on her face, she grabbed her boyfriend and pushed the naked boy down onto her bed. Climbing on after him and beginning to crawl up his legs, purring out to the boy: "Tell me about it… tell me about you and her…"

"O-oh fuck!" Ethan moaned. "Uh- like wh-what we do or… First time?"

"I gathered you fuck…" Jessie teased, pressing her lips against his mushroom head. "Tell me everything, or should I call my brother in…"

Ethan's dick was fully hard once more as she kissed it. So, with nothing left to lose he sang like a songbird: "I teletransported into her room and fucked it, my clothes were all torn and her ass is just… so fucking juicy! So we stripped and she gave me an awesome tit job before I hammered that ass. Best sex in my life!"

Jessie bobbed on his tip, licking at her boyfriend's dick. "Mm? Best?"

"Sorry, but fuck yeah… I still love it with you, though!" Ethan was surprised to feel her go down on his dick. Taking it down her throat and start to suck him off. "Every fucking day we just pound and fuck! I can just grab her and fuck until I leave that tight pussy flooded or ass gaping! Hell, both!"

"What else big boy… sing for me…" Jessie purred, engulfing his entire length.

"I was late for our date because I fucked her in the shower," Ethan moaned, fucking Jessie's mouth. He didn't know why he was still talking, "I wanted to skip. I wanted to fuck her non-stop, I didn't care… but you'd be really upset so I came-"

"Who do you want more…" Jessie purred, not liking the idea of him wanting to skip their date. "How do you feel about both of us…"

Ethan bit his lip just trying to hold it back. "Her! I want to fuck her every second of every day, but I love you way too much babe!"

Jessie, admittedly, was a little touched that he loved her more than sex.

"Would you give her up for me, if I asked…" She needed to know the answer. "Or do you want to date her…"

"Yes!" Ethan exclaimed truthfully. "I'd never date that brat."

"You just want to fuck her?"

Ethan nodded, feeling the warm throat wrapping back around his dick. A hand played with his balls, fondling them. "Hell yes, Jessie! I was just about to pound her, wish that pussy was on my dick right now… but you're so hot sucking me too! I don't… know-"

Jessie's truth spell struggled. He was telling the truth, but didn't know which girl was hotter right now; His naked bratty twin's pussy or Jessie's warm throat and cute face as she bobbed on his dick.

"What would you do if she was right here with you…" Jessie pushed, wanting more before the spell ended.

Breathing heavily, Ethan squirmed. Aware of the spell by now. To avoid it further, he pulled Jessie's head down on his dick. She swallowed his entire cock, using that trained tongue to lap at the shaft. Fucking her up and down on the thick shaft, sliding deep down Jessie's tight throat.

However the question had been asked and the spell was pushing for him to answer. His discomfort grew as he attempted to keep quiet.

"Nghhh- I'd stack you sexy girls up and force you to beg!" He exploded, both words and cum. Jessie was met with a mouthful of hot cum flooding down her throat. Surprised, she swallowed it down quickly. Feeling it pulsing in her throat as Ethan held down. Cumming hard with his sexy, deep moans.

Knowing her spell would end soon, Jessie asked one last main question. Her tongue ran up along the length of his dick then pulled off with a pop. The taste of his cum on her tongue, making her moan aloud. She wanted more, getting a little delirious on the taste. "Oh- Uhm… Me and Emily? Would you rather stay here or go back to her…"

Too late.

"You spelled me!"

"Had to get you to tell me the truth, sister fucker." Jessie giggled, crawling up to kiss her boyfriend on the lips.

Ethan put a finger to her lips and sure enough could feel magic on them. He gave her a dirty smirk before rolling on top of the girl, with his cock between her thighs and rubbing on Jessie's ass. "You aren't getting me that easy twice."

"Oh I didn't plan on getting you a second time…" Jessie smirked, wiggling her ass for her boyfriend. "If the girl had been hot, I had planned on magicking her in as well. Under a truth spell to make sure she didn't want MY boyfriend."

Ethan, not under the spell, grinded on Jessie with a weird look. "Ehhh, she'd never date… but she'd throw you out a moving truck for my dick,"

"You sure? Maybe we should put your sister under our spell…" Jessie purred, leaning back to kiss her boyfriend.

Kissing deep and sliding his tongue past Jessie's lips, Ethan squeezed her ass. "I dunno… I was gonna fuck you. Just us, since I… said that stuff,"

"I don't care if she's better. It's Emily, what I got in magic she got in… holy damn that girl's body I want it!" Jessie made out with Ethan intently, wrapping around him. Pushing her pussy and his dick together, letting her feel all seven-inches against her smooth skin. "You keep coming back, and as long as you keep coming back to me, I won't fight it."

Ethan rolled them over so he was on the bottom, before removing Jessie's panties. She was so smooth and pale down between her legs, with a little ass that fit well in his hands. The bra came off next; Her breasts were nothing compared to Emily's, but still Ethan took a nipple into his mouth. Moaning around it, "B-bring her here then, babe. Watch me fuck the b-better girl."

"Keep the better up and I will get Jax." Jessie teased.

Pushing her horny boyfriend off of her, Jessie climbed off of the bed and stood up in order to get a better stance as she cast her spells. Transporting Emily into the room and instantly putting the girl under a complete truth spell. The couple found that Emily had put on a robe since Ethan had disappeared.

Emily stared at them in their naked and half-naked selves, her mind foggy by the truth spell.

"You want first?" Ethan grinned, sliding a hand between his girlfriend's legs. His fingers rubbed along her soft, wet lips to tease Jessie's pussy. Moaning, the girl turned and kissed him hard on the lips.

Jessie smirked and decided to keep the questions easy for now. "Who have you been having sex with, Prescott?"

"My brother." Emily said in a silky tone.

"Why?" Jessie continued, knowing that the spell she had chosen for Emily would affect her more then her brother. Mainly since Emily has less power then the pair of them, who were on par.

Emily watched Ethan fingering her rival with a suppressed growl. Knowing however, that she couldn't refuse to answer. "I'm obsessed with his body, I want his dick to myself and you to fuck off-"

"How did you get so obsessed with him?" Jessie pushed, fighting the urge to 'fuck' Emily off.

"Taking that big cock over and over, he wanted my ass non-stop." Emily hated answering to Jessie. When all that girl should do was to fuck off and leave her brother alone.

Ethan grinned, fingering fast and deep. Scissoring Jessie open, "Ooh? How much do you want this big cock, sis?"

"So fucking much…" Emily purred, as her attention turned to her naked brother. Licking her lips at his rock hard and throbbing seven-inch cock.

"What have you done with my boyfriend, slut?" Jessie hissed, somewhat wanting to make sure that Ethan hadn't lied to her.

"Everything. Anal, blowies, titjobs, breeding, handies, fucked on a train, fucked at school, shower, mom and dad's bed…" Emily moaned, biting her lip remembering it all. And she started to feel jealous as well, watching the girl in front of her getting stretched by Ethan's fingers.

"What was your favourite?" Ethan questioned teasingly, as he began kissing his girlfriend's neck while fingering her.

Emily wasn't afraid to say this, "T-the one… where you were on the phone with Jessie. A-and everything she said, I did on your dick!"

"That was fun…" Ethan grinned, continuing his pecks on Jessie's neck and letting his girlfriend take over the questioning.

"Excuse me?" Jessie took Ethan by the dick. Squeezing it hard.

"She caused it babe, she came in while we were talking and I couldn't really stop here while talking to you…" Ethan blushed. "Tell her it was your fault, Em!"

Emily managed a thin smirk. "Ethan said he'd pound me, you two took too long. It's your fault."

Growling from her smirk, Jessie asked one question she had been dying to know. "WHY do you hate me still… I thought you got over the having less magic thing!"

Shrugging, the sexy blond put on a grin. "I dunno? Cause Ethan still likes a dork like you. I offered him this with total access and he said 'nah hanging with Jessie'!"

"So you are jealous of me?" Jessie smirked, knowing the truth spell will force it out of her.

"Ngh… yes! I'm way fucking hotter, and he likes sex with me more! Ethan's just a sappy ass," She snapped.

"Ethan, babe… tell her what chances she has of taking you away from me…" Jessie ordered, wanting to show that Ethan was hers.

Ethan gulped hard, his fingers stopping inside Jessie's pussy. There were no words for this. Either of the girls could steal him with ease and he'd happily take them for himself, but picking couldn't happen. So, instead Ethan shoved Jessie onto the bed with a lustful growl.

"Want to join me and my girlfriend for a threesome, sis?" The fifteen-year-old smirked, looking between his girlfriend and his twin.

If they couldn't get along, his cock would have to force them to.


	4. Chapter 4

"Answer me, Em." Ethan purred, as he jumped onto the bed and his girlfriend. The fifteen-year-old made sure she felt every inch of his throbbing seven-inch cock grinding against her. They kissed hard, with his flared tip pushing on Jessie's quivering clit. The head ran down between her smooth lips until finding her entrance then eased gently into his lover.

"I…" Emily was furious watching that cock disappear inside Jessie. That cock belonged in her. But she bit her lip. "Fine, if to prove I'm still fucking better!"

"I didn't ask for fine Emily, I asked if you want to join me and my girlfriend for a threesome like the dirty slut you are…" Ethan growled, locking back at his sister cockily.

Jessie grinned too, moaning into Ethan's neck. She held the boy tight while feeling him ease his cock back inside. That sexy thickness filling her out, jutting deeper inside with hard thrusts that made her gasp. All while Emily was being a disrespectful brat. Any sex with Ethan deserved more than 'fine'. Before she could say that, however, Ethan shoved all seven-inches down her tight pussy. Stretching Jessie's hole wide.

"E-Ethan…" Jessie moaned out, filling the ears of the Prescott twins with her deep moan.

"Ugh," Emily shifted her weight, letting the gown fall off her naked teenage boys. Jessie saw her nude for the first time and instantly understood. Those flawless curves of Emily's hips led two very hot directions. A juicy tanned ass with legs for days, or a huge rack Ethan could suck for hours. "Come on Ethan, let's do this threesome… but don't expect any lesbian action with her!"

"Em… It's either a proper threesome…" Ethan growled, wanting to watch his girls go at it for his pleasure. Sighing as he put everything of the last while on the line, Ethan continued his demands. "Or you can fuck off and not get me anymore. You are the better fuck but Jessie is my girlfriend and I will choose her… you can continue your stupid rivalry tomorrow."

Emily looked away but didn't move. One hand was slowly rubbing her clit, betraying her arousal as she murmured to herself.

"Good girl. If you're staying, come closer then kneel and don't touch yourself, or I'll punish you." Ethan said in a firm tone, all while his hips slammed up and down. Plowing Jessie's tightness with a lustful growl.

The blonde came over beside the bed and kneeled, hands behind her back. Watching enviously as Ethan's full attention turned to fucking his girlfriend. Ramming balls deep in Jessie, his balls slapping her juice-coated flesh. He held back on her, she noticed, fucking softer that she ever got unless they were hiding it. The intensity built up slower with each deep thrust inside that tiny pussy, steadily getting harder little by little. But already Jessie's low cry of desire flooded the room, displaying her arousal while the nerdy girl squirmed upon her bed and took that thick, tanned dick.

"It's fucking hot, watching your brother fuck his girlfriend, isn't it Em…" Ethan teased.

Emily muttered something under her breathe, watching Jessie's chest rise and fall. Such little breasts, almost flat on her pale chest.

"Answer me Em…" Ethan growled.

"No." Emily snapped quietly as Ethan fucked slowly. "You can go harder. You're holding back…"

"You girls want me to go harder?" Ethan smirked, with the teen boy deciding that he was going to go after a dream of many straight boys.

Jessie, who knew mostly of Ethan's gentle touch, thought this was hard as he got. Putting those thin sexy abs to work in pounding deeply at a decent pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed with a fierceness, throwing him off. "This isn't hard, babe?"

"Hard for the ones I love but for my slutty sister, I go harder." Ethan teased, smirking at his sister.

"No. No way, I want everything she gets." Jessie said firmly, clenching her pussy on Ethan. Trapping his dick in her tight hole while Emily was forced to just watch.

Ethan grinned, his girlfriend playing into his trap. "Oh? If you want everything…"

"Treat your girlfriend like a slut!" She moaned feeling him suddenly strike something inside her tunnel. She flowed hot juices around his dick.

"When she does something I want." Ethan smirked, easing out of the orgasming pussy and pulling back from his girlfriend. Rolling onto his side so he could look at both of the main girls in his life, both personal and sexual. "You two make out. Now."

Emily opened her mouth for a retort but Ethan shot her a look. Shutting up for now, she pounced on Jessie and pinned the nerdy girl down at the shoulders. Slowly she closed the distance between them, pushing not only their naked bodies together both capturing Jessie's lips for a deep kiss. Jessie's lips were slim and soft, slow to make out with Emily's enthusiastic kisses. But they were making out, awkwardly. She refused to let their pussies touch; Breasts, on the other hand, were sheezed close to Jessie. Too big to avoid it.

"Come on Em… kiss her like she's me…" Ethan demanded, the teen boy reaching down to stroke his cock as his sister made out with his girlfriend.

Growling, the blonde added passion to the kiss. Roughly darting her tongue between Jessie's lips and beginning to moan. Her plump, glossy lips tasted of a sweet watermelon that Jessie moaned to taste. Both girls melted into the other, kissing roughly trying to dominate the other. Neither cared that both their pussies pressed to each other. Grinding their hips, rubbing the hot pink lips.

Grinning widely, his light stroking of his cock continuing. The horny fifteen-year-old revealed his next desire. "Now I want you two to scissor! Fucking rub those pussies together! It will be fucking hot!"

"Do we keep kissing?" Emily smirked, grinding her hips. Jessie felt like she was dripping, and the brunette was quick to kiss again. Tasting Ethan and sweet watermelon on Emily's lips.

"Don't be a brat…" Ethan bit, climbing off of the bed and moving over to the comfortable chair in the corner of his girlfriend's room. Planning on watching his sister and girlfriend intensely.

"I wasn't."

The girls pulled away and moved until they had one leg over the other. Jessie lifted one into the air and laid back with a moan. Emily held her legs then pulled herself in, pushing their pussies firmly together; Both moaned aloud when the blond started to lift herself up and grind on Jessie's pussy. Scissored together with piercing moans. Their hips moved vigorously, rubbing their holes together eagerly as the sensation of their hot pussies grinding got to their heads.

"Oh shit," Ethan moaned, stroking his cock. Both girls' heads tilted back as their cries filled the room, rubbing harder into each other's wet sweet holes. He watched intensely as their clits flicked together. "You soundproof the room, baby?"

"No…" Jessie said like she didn't care, moving her pussy on Emily. Already feeling like she could cum on the blonde beauty.

Ethan bit his knuckle, pumping his cock faster. "No!? Are we alone?!"

"No!" Jessie moaned again, grinding harder. "Jax is home… h-he can hear us! Mmm…!"

"Damn babe! Make your big bro hear you have lesbo sex!" Ethan grinned, the teen boy pumping his cock happily to the sight of the girls scissoring. Even Emily seemed to enjoy, happily humping her wet pussy into Jessie at a faster pace. Groaning as their juices dripped onto the bed. "Faster, sluts!"

"Mmm, like my pussy rubbing against yours, dork?" Emily purred, feeling the other girl's pussy only getting wetter as they continued.

Jessie nodded eagerly, biting her lip. "Please, please, please go faster! Make me cum!"

"Moan my name… make my brother hear you beg for my pussy…" Emily teased, wanting to get some control over the situation.

The brunette shook with pleasure, moving her hips fast as she could. "Ethaaaaan, make her go faster! Please!"

"Nah… I'm going to make her eat you out! I want her gulping down your pussy juices…" Ethan grunted, pumping his cock a little faster from the thought of his sister drinking the same juice, he loved.

Emily groaned about her brother's decision but since she didn't want to annoy him further, since he was threatening the loss of his seven-inch cock inside of her and making her feel something Sean never could. Pulling away from Jessie, the girl crawled up her brother's girlfriend's body and straddled her lap.

"You are lucky that he's such a good fuck…" Emily growled, as she leaned down and captured Jessie's lips in another kiss. Having made out and scissored, breaking the frustration she had about kissing the dork stealing her brother's attention.

Jessie didn't get a chance to respond as Emily broke the kiss and began kissing the almost flat-chested girl's neck, her tongue teasing and licking every inch of the soft pale pink skin. The blonde began to understand her brother's obsession with her as she listened to her rival's moans, even if she didn't like it. She continued for a few moments before beginning to trail down her, planting kisses until she reached the small breasts of her rival and captured the left nipple in her mouth.

"O-Oh god… E-Emily…" Jessie moaned, squirming as the blonde began teasing her nipple. With Emily swapping nipples every few moments so that she was able to torture both sides of her brother's girlfriend.

Running fingers through the long dirty-blonde hair, Jessie pulled Emily onto her chest. Loving the way her teeth sunk into her nipples, gently tugging on the nubs. The other nipple didn't go ignored, as the witch felt up until finding it for a light pinch. Surprising Jessie, who gasped and dripped as her body was used like a toy. But the sensation was cut short by Emily continuing the path downwards. Peppering sweet kisses across her stomach. Over Jessie's navel and right down to her little pink clit. She spread the girl's legs apart, giving access to that pussy. Deciding to tease a little, Emily leaned in and began kissing and licking the inner thigh of the brunette, teasing both her brother and her rival.

"Stop teasing her Em! Eat her out already!" Ethan ordered, the boy grunting as he continued to pump his throbbing seven-inch cock. The fifteen-year-old impressed he was lasting this long with such a hot sight in front of him.

"Ooooh but you wanted her eating me out as well," Emily purred.

"Well now I want you eating out my beautiful girlfriend…" Ethan growled, his pumping getting faster.

Emily continued to massage and plant kisses over Jessie's thighs and waist, exploring every inch of her young body. Sending intense shivers through her. Tormenting with pleasure. But after a few more kisses, she finally gifted Jessie by running her tongue between those soft, soaked pussy lips.

"She's fucking tasty, isn't she, sis?" Ethan purred, his cock throbbing as his sister teased his girlfriend's pussy.

"Mmm, nice and sweet. She's so wet for me," Emily's tongue dug between the lips, tonguing out Jessie's honey. Flicking at her clit with a grin on her face, the girl teased the nerd's pussy. The girl moaned a little as her tongue captured more of Jessie's sweetness. "No wonder you keep coming back to this…"

"Your ass is sweet too," Ethan purred, thumbing the tip of his meaty dick. Staring at Emily's juicy ass as she shook it at him. Those silky tan cheeky just begging for a cock to slide in between them.

"Well you do keep filling it with your cream!" Emily teased, wiggling her ass more as she buried her face into her rival's pussy. Tonguing it with the same passion that her brother's eager tongue gave her when he chose to eat his creamy nut out over just spelling it out.

Jessie cried out her name, fingers digging into Emily's hair. The tongue pushed so deep into her folds, swirling around inside as she ate her out with a deep passion. Grinding on Emily's face, Jessy begged for more. Each lick and movement inside, every time Emily's hands caressed her thighs, sent another wave of pleasure crashing over the girl. "YES, YES, YES! DEEPER!"

"Mm, that's it sis! Make my sister squirt all over your face!" Ethan moaned out.

Unaware that the brunette was already squirting all over Emily's tongue, giving her mouthfuls of sweetness to gulp down. Emily found herself in love with the explosion of flavour, happily tonguing that little pussy. Rubbing all over Jessie's petite form.

As he watched his sister's work on his girlfriend's pussy, Ethan knew that he wouldn't be able to last long. His cock was already begging for sweet release.

"Ass, higher." He commanded huskily, moving close. Roughly, Ethan brought his hand down on her ass for a hard smack.

Rolling her eyes a little while continuing to eat out the boy's girlfriend, Emily raised her ass for her brother. The blonde had a idea what the horny teen boy was going to do. It wouldn't be the first time that the boy had rammed into her ass while horned up and needing relief. She was right, feeling a thumb spreading her ass then Ethan's tip press against her ring. Prodding and rubbing against it, making sure she was needy for a good fucking. Once she broke from Jessie's pussy to moan his name, Ethan thrust it all in with all the force a buff fifteen-year-old could manage; His abs were tight and biceps thicker putting all that force into slamming deep into Emily's ass.

"Mmmm so fucking good…" Ethan grunted, the teen boy grabbing his sister's hips and began pounding his sister without any form of mercy. He needed to nut and he was going to do it in his sister's ass.

"Oh fuck yes, Ethan! Fuck your twin's ass!" Emily encouraged, squealing happily. Her thumbs spread Jessie's pussy, allowing her tongue to run between the warm lips, now getting fucked closer to it. "Ngh! Harder, Ethan, don't stop fucking me!"

"S-Shut up and make Jessie squirt again…" Ethan hissed, grunting out huskily as he pounded away. The teen boy's thrusts wild and deep, making sure his sister felt every inch of his seven-inch cock inside of her ass. She deserved it after being such a hot fuck and turning him on by eating out his girlfriend.

Emily dug her tongue in as Ethan pounded her ass relentlessly. Slamming that sexy dick faster, making her ass squeeze down on its thick shaft. Each time he drove it into Emily, she would moan into Jessie. The brunette was already clawing at her face as the twins pleasured her beyond relief.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" She screamed, cumming on Emily's face. "Eat my pussy, Emmy!"

It was those words that brought the fifteen-year-old boy to his edge, with Ethan ramming the entire length of his cock into the depth of his twin sister's ass and began unloading inside of her. Emily arched up with a shiver, pushing back on Ethan. Feeling his hot cum flowing deep inside, filling her to the brim. She dripped onto the bed as well, with the overload of pleasure making Emily cum.

A massive grin spread on the teenage boy's face as his cock eased out of his sister, dripping cum onto his girlfriend's bed. "See girls, you two are fucking hot if you get on…"

The cockiness of his voice however, had the rivals sharing a smirk and deciding on something, with both of the equally wet girls grabbing onto Ethan and pulling him onto the bed. Between both of them and leaving the teen boy, vulnerable to their decisions. They whispered something in giggly voices, but when Ethan propped himself up to hear, they both shoved him down. A few moments later the girls raised their hips and pushed their pussies against Ethan's dick. At the same time, his cock trapped between their dripping holes.

"You're so naughty," Emily grinned, working his shaft.

"Thinking you own us." Jessie continued, rubbing herself on the twins.

"Mmm, maybe we should show my stupid brother, who actually is in control…" Emily smirked, grinning at her rival before leaning over her brother and giving her a deep kiss. The girls caressed each other's faces, making out and teasing Ethan by rising with his dick between them.

"A-aw fuuuuck yeah!" Ethan gasped, feeling the soft wet walls grinding on his dick. "Shit! This feels so fucking good!"

"Think he's earned both of our tongues, Emily? He was basically two-timing us both…" Jessie smirked, teasing her boyfriend by poking her tongue out and licking Emily's cheek.

Emily moaned teasingly. She still hated Jessie touching her Ethan, but this turned out to be fun. "Oh, totally needs both our tongues on that sexy… huge… thick cock."

"How about who ever makes him cum first, gets his cock first…" Jessie purred, having blown her boyfriend enough times to know exactly what got him ready to explode. It seemed like Emily liked that idea, as she laid down quickly with a grin and began running her tongue over the shaft. "No fair!"

She got down as well and started kissing Ethan's tip, teasing it with her tongue while Emily's whole tongue licked the shaft. Both of them, trying to milk his hot load, even as their tongues met in the middle. They still weren't friends, but neither jumped at the contact and instead found themselves drawing closer, tongues battling with the seven-inch shaft their battlefield. Emily moved up on the cock to engulf Ethan's flared tip where she started to wash it with her tongue, while Jessie went down to his fuzzy balls and swallowed one of his orbs. Rolling them around between her lips.

"Oh f-fuck… JESSSSS!" Ethan grunted out, reaching down to play with both of the girls hair as they worked away on his throbbing length. "Suck my balls, babe!"

Hearing him encourage her made Emily go right down on his dick. Engulfing it in her hot throat, moaning around it to vibrate the cock.

"Mmm, he's so naughty," Jessie giggled as her teeth grazed his balls. "Moaning only for me!"

Emily pulled off with a pop, letting the dick slap onto Ethan's toned waist. She helped Jessie suck on his balls, the girls sharing them around and using their tongues to lap at his sensitive orbs. They doubled teamed his nuts, each pulling back to suck on Ethan with smirks on their pretty faces. His fingers woven into their hair as he moaned from the duel worshipping. Making Ethan wish he tried the mirror spell on Emily sooner, loving two girls on his nuts.

"Hey, you said Jax is home, right?" Emily smirked, kissing the sac. "I bet he's a beast. Seen in his pants?"

Jessie frowned, shaking her head. Both of them start to ignore Ethan's needy cock, chit-chatting over sucking him off. The boy tugged at their hair, but neither cared. Jessie grinned, "No but I've seen it in towels… down to his knee!"

Ethan hated the girls talking about other boys. So when they talked about the boy in the next room over, one with a dick that touched his knee, the young mage was livid. All it took as a simple snap of his finger and a puff of blue smoke for a rope to materialise and coil around the girls. Emily found her arms pinned behind her back with a rope under her breasts, showing off the size of them. While Jessy's hands were tied to her bedposts and ankles in the air. Her back was bent a little, displaying her hole.

"Ethan!" She moaned. Ropes were a new addition to the bedroom, something he'd been eager to try with his twin.

"Shut up, both of you." He commanded in a husky voice. "This is punishment for being so slutty and bad, bad girls…"

Emily rolled her eyes. 'He's hot but this is totally ripping on 90's porn scripts…'

Ethan got between Jessie's legs and pried them apart for access to her juicy little pussy, the shimmering hole just waiting for his cock to invade its depths. He rubbed her pussy. Making sure the girl needed it as badly as possible. She was quick to squirm and moan, quietly begging her boyfriend to mess her pussy up. Emily could only watch from the sidelines as Ethan teased his dick inside. Pushing the tip in, then letting it pop right back out. Repeating the action a few times over, coaxing moans from Jessie's lips.

Jessie couldn't move, either, making it all the worse for her. She laid her head back into the pillow and waited until she could feel it forcing inside her. That satisfaction never quite came.

Instead she got seven thick inches of dick impaled inside her all at once.

The girl opened her mouth to scream with pain and pleasure, but Ethan withdrew to the tip before slamming it back inside. Fucking at a furious pace, not letting up long enough for her to speak.

Emily watched in awe as the girl was destroyed, getting her brother's meaty length shoved into her pussy. Somewhat jealous that she was getting it so hard, tied up no less. She couldn't even play with her pussy while watching the pair. Just staring as Ethan hammered that hole rougher and deeper. Going brutal with a force neither girl expected from him. And as the slapping of flesh grew louder, even Jax could hear Ethan slamming his sister into her own bed with such ferocity he wolf whistled.

Ethan's dark eyes reflected Jessie's open expression of pure lust, her lips a wide 'O' shape. He just fucked her without a word, only grunting into her ear with each thrust. Making sure she knew how badly he wanted to fill her up.

The bed groaned under the force. Struggling to handle such intensity from the young wizard making merciless love to his girlfriend. But with each thrust he knew, too, that there were mere seconds left in him. She was squeezing tighter than every, milking Ethan with her tight, wet walls.

One last slam and he stopped moving. Instead grinding his hips as cum poured into the girl. Within a few pulses she was already overflowing with his seed, letting it drip around his dick and down onto the bed. Emily could see it clearly once her brother pulled away from Jessie with a deep, satisfied sigh.

Smirking over at his sister, Ethan purred: "If you want some of my nut, go and eat it out of her!"

"You think that's a challenge?" Emily smirked back, after everything they had done. Eating a little of her brother's cum from her rival's pussy was nothing.

Jessie tiredly lifted her legs for the blonde girl, hugging them to her chest as more of Ethan's cum dribbled down her thigh and ass. Emily was quick to capture the trail of cum with a moan, swallowing his essence. She followed the trail up to Jessie's pussy; It was creamy white with so much cum dripping out. She had to wonder how turned on Ethan was to pump this much into his girlfriend. But still, it wasn't overflowing like when he destroyed her.

"Enjoy the view brother…" Emily teased, as she spread the pussy of her rival open and dived in, eagerly tasting the sweetness of her brother's cum. Fully aware of him climbing behind her, ready to drive that dick inside.

"Babe, I fucking love you but she sooooo has the better ass," Ethan smirked at a blissed out Jessie, then slammed balls deep into Emily.

The young magical boy was going to love having both his girlfriend and twin sister from here on out.


End file.
